marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-616)
; ; ; ; formerly ; ; New Fantastic Four; Secret Defenders; Clan Yashida; Department H; ; Department K; CIA (Team X); Weapon Plus (Weapon X); Canadian Army (Devil's Brigade, 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion) | Relatives = Mister Howlett (step-grandfather, deceased) John Howlett, Sr. (step-father, deceased) Elizabeth Howlett (mother, deceased) John Howlett, Jr. (brother, allegedly deceased) Thomas Logan (father, deceased) Dog (Logan) (paternal half-brother, status uncertain) Laura Kinney (X-23) (female clone/sister) Ophelia Sarkissian (Viper) (ex-wife) Itsu (wife, deceased); Daken (Akihiro) (son); Erista (son) Amiko Kobayashi (foster daughter) Elias Hudson (maternal uncle, deceased) Frederick Hudson (maternal uncle, deceased) Frederick Hudson II (maternal cousin) Truett Hudson (maternal first cousin once removed) Victor Hudson (maternal first cousin once removed) James Hudson, Sr. (maternal first cousin once removed) James Hudson, Jr. (maternal first cousin twice removed) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; an island in the Bermuda Triangle; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 195 lbs. | Weight2 = (without Adamantium skeleton); 300 lbs. (136.1 kg) (with Adamantium skeleton). | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, two sets of three,foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearm, mutton chop sideburns, unique hairstyle, and hirsute physique | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer, instructor; former bartender, bouncer, spy, government operative, mercenary, soldier, sailor, miner | Education = Privately tutored as a child | Origin = Mutant, later grafted Adamantium on his bones by the Weapon X program. | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Len Wein; John Romita; Herb Trimpe | First = Incredible Hulk #180 | HistoryText = Early Years Wolverine's life began in Alberta, Canada, sometime during the late 19th century. The man who would come to be known simply as "Logan" was born James Howlett, the second son of Elizabeth Howlett and John Howlett, Sr., owners of a large estate. However, in his adulthood, James came to resemble the appearance of the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, much more closely than his legal father. It was possible that James was the product of an illicit affair between Elizabeth and Thomas. As a boy, James was notably frail and prone to bouts of allergic attacks and spent most of his early years on the estate grounds with two playmates that lived on the Howlett Estate with him: Rose O'Hara, a red-headed Irish girl who was brought in from town to be a companion to young James, and a boy nicknamed "Dog", the grounds-keeper's son. The children were close friends, but as they reached adolescence, the abuse inflicted upon Dog warped his mind. Dog made unwanted advances towards Rose, which James reported to his father. In retaliation, Dog killed James' puppy, in turn leading to the expulsion of Thomas and Dog from the estate. Thomas, in a drunken stupor and armed with a shotgun, invaded the Howlett Estate with his son and attempted to take Elizabeth (implied to be his former lover) with him. John, Sr. attempted to stop him and Thomas struck him in the head, in cold blood. James had just entered the room when this occurred and his mutation finally manifested; his claws extended from the backs of his hands and he attacked the intruders with uncharacteristic ferocity, killing Thomas, and scarring Dog's face with three claw marks. Already an emotionally disturbed woman since the mysterious death of her first son, John Howlett, Jr. (born around 1885), Elizabeth took her life, immediately afterward, with a blast from Thomas' gun. Fearing for their safety, Rose fled the estate with James, who appeared to have been deeply traumatized and had somehow repressed or forgotten most of the memories of life back at the estate. Dog falsely reported to the police and James' grandfather that Rose had murdered John, Sr. and Thomas. Old Man Howlett shunned James and Rose for this, but still used his influence in town to help the pair escape due to blood ties. "Little Smitty" In the years that followed, James and Rose took refuge in a British Columbia mining colony, under the guise of being cousins. James also assumed the name of "Logan", in order to hide his identity. As the hard work of mining toughened his body and his mutant powers developed, Logan grew to be unusually strong and ferocious. Logan was immune to the elements and even ran with the wolves in the forest, learning to hunt like an animal. James/"Logan" became a valuable and admirable figure amongst the small community of miners, due to his hard work and strong ethics, earning him the respect of his peers, including the foreman, Smitty, who became a surrogate father figure to Logan. Logan even gained the nickname "Little Smitty" due to their similar work ethics. During this period, Logan developed strong feelings for Rose, but could not act on them for the sake of their guise as cousins. Smitty, who had been mentoring Logan all these years, had also grown close to Rose and the two eventually fell in love and became engaged, much to the scorn and surprise of Logan, who later accepted the situation for the sake of Rose's happiness. Meanwhile, his grandfather, Mr. Howlett, was in failing health and asked Dog to find Rose and his grandson, so he could make peace with them before he died. Dog agreed; however, Dog (who had become a physically formidable man himself) decided to track them down, so he could kill Logan. Dog hunted Logan and Rose down so easily that it seemed he had a preternatural skill for tracking. On the night that Smitty was due to leave the mining town with Rose, Dog finally found and confronted Logan. Dog reminded Logan of his past as James Howlett and that fateful night back on the estate that had changed all their lives. The two fought fiercely in the middle of the street and, despite being the physically stronger of the two, Dog was eventually overpowered by the enraged Logan. As Dog lay unconscious, Logan unsheathed his claws, for the first time in public (to the shock of everyone watching), and was about to deal the deathblow, when Rose leaped in to stop him, but was accidentally impaled by his claws. Horrified, Logan held her in his arms as she died and then fled into the woods, where he lived in self-imposed exile with a pack of wolves, presumably for many years. Birthday Surprise Later, regaining his humanity, Logan traveled to another frontier community in the Canadian Rockies and met a young Blackfoot woman, named Silver Fox, with whom he fell in love. The two shared a cabin together and lived happily for a time. Logan had made a new life for himself: hunting and farm chores around the homestead now his daily routine, but, as ever, there were other forces at work in his life. On Logan's birthday, Victor Creed, later known as Sabretooth, murdered Silver Fox, the first of many birthday "surprises" from him to come. Enraged, Logan battled him in a bar, only to be defeated and left for dead. Creed and a mysterious cloaked figure then manipulated a feral, mindless Logan to slaughter the inhabitants of the town, persuading him that "the townspeople are afraid of you--they don't want you around. So they got rid of the one thing keeping you here". Later, employed by The Hudson's Bay Company as a fur trader to the Blackfoot Indians, Logan defeated the demonic snake-worm, known as Uncegila, a feat which earned him the Blackfoot warrior name of "Skunk-Bear" (or "Wolverine"). A broad, largely unseen conspiracy thus began to shape Logan, now robbed of his conscience and free will, into the perfect killer. Wherever Logan went, Creed, one of his handlers, was not far behind. On one occasion in Madripoor, Logan was rescued from Victor, by Viper and Seraph, and became a pupil of Seraph. Seraph died, but not before making Logan swear an oath of loyalty to Viper. World War I Sometime later, Logan joined the Canadian Army, where he was assigned to a special unit known as the Devil's Brigade, just before the first World War. Although, under the Canadian flag, the Devil's Brigade's orders originated from the same mysterious figure that was responsible for the death of Silver Fox. Logan's commanding officer was a super-humanly strong, man known as Silas Burr (who would later become the mercenary Cyber), who was formerly an agent of the Pinkerton Private Detective Agency, where he abused his position, committing several atrocities, even burning down a schoolhouse full of children once. After being sentenced to death for his crimes, Burr was rescued from the courthouse, by Creed, and brought to the facility, hired by Frederick Hudson due to his sadistic nature. Burr, under orders, killed Logan's girlfriend, Janet and then fought Logan. After severely beating him, Burr gouged out one of Logan's eyes, reducing him to his feral, animal-like state and sending him running through the woods once again. Burr and Creed retrieved him, his memory of the event evaporated due to his healing factor and their brainwashing. Later in the war, while fighting in Ypres, Belgium, on April 22, 1915, Logan encountered a being, called Lazaer (an anagram of Azrael, the Angel of Death), who was armed with a large broadsword and had been using it to kill soldiers on the same battlefield. They began to fight one another, with Lazaer initially gaining the upper hand, but, after being impaled with Lazaer's sword, Logan pulled it from his chest and stabbed it through his surprised opponent. Besting Lazaer in combat sent Logan in to a deep depression, even causing him to put a gun to his own head at one point. Logan started drinking considerably more as the war dragged on and ate less and less, until Lazaer finally confronted him. Lazaer explained that the depression was a punishment for defeating him and defying the natural order of things. It was also later revealed that because Logan defeated Lazaer, every time he receives an injury serious enough to threaten him, he gets a second chance by battling Lazaer for his life. World War II Years later, Logan met Nick Fury, Captain America, and Black Widow, while fighting the Nazis in Madripoor and Europe during World War II. Afterward, Logan participated as a paratrooper for the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion, during the Normandy landings on D-Day, as well as the liberation of the Netherlands. Logan may have also been a spy for the Allied Forces and may have spent time in the Sobibor concentration camp in Poland, where he psychologically tortured three commandants by simply never speaking and returning every time they ordered him executed. While at Sobibor, Logan was known as "Prisoner Zero". In 1945, Logan unwittingly participated in another landmark of World War II, when he was captured by Japanese soldiers while performing sabotage missions in Japan, where he was sent to a prison camp in Nagasaki. Logan escaped from his cell along with Lt. Ethan Warren, an American soldier who was also captured, and found refuge and love in a local Japanese girl, named Atsuko. Unfortunately, Lt. Warren, himself a mutant, returned and murdered the girl and the two men fought, until both were caught in the atomic blast that destroyed much of the city. Logan survived, but was devastated to lose another woman in his life. Fathering Daken After WWII, Logan traveled to China, where he met a Chinese businessman, named Chang, an employee of Landau, Luckman, and Lake (LLL). In Shanghai, Logan met Ogun, an immortal Japanese samurai and sorcerer. Impressed by Logan’s skill, Ogun offered to instruct him in the martial arts and even taught him Sun Tzu and ideograms. Wolverine soon developed a deep and lasting love for Japan. After his training with Ogun, Logan traveled to the village of Bando Saburo, in order to learn how to be a man. There, Logan met and fell in love with a local woman, named Itsu Akihiro and they married and conceived a child together, unknown to Logan. After the demon sword-smith, Muramasa, created an explosion, that caused Logan to accidentally stab a villager with his claws, Logan was banned from the village. Before he left, Logan found Itsu murdered. Unbeknown to Logan, the mysterious cloaked figure (who accompanied Creed when he murdered Silver Fox) took the child from Itsu's womb. Logan gave himself to Muramasa, thinking the villagers were responsible for the murder of Itsu, and Muramasa vowed to build a sword capable of killing even Logan himself. Logan was later rescued by the Winter Soldier and taken to Madripoor. ]] CIA and Team X Logan once again fell under the manipulation of the mysterious puppeteer in his life, the callous man who stole Logan's baby from Itsu's womb. Working for the CIA, Logan helped participate in turning a boy, named Frank Simpson, into the deranged super-soldier, Nuke. Frank, growing up watching his alcoholic mother constantly verbally abuse his meek father, was influenced by his babysitter (another operative of the mysterious manipulator) into killing his mother. Meanwhile, as Frank's father drove the babysitter home, she abruptly pulled out his flask and began to drink it and then seduced him. After pulling over into the nearby woods, the couple was interrupted by a police officer, who was revealed to be Logan. Logan asked Frank's father to sit back in his seat and shot the babysitter, with Frank's gun. Logan then suggested that Frank's father had taken advantage of the babysitter, plying her with alcohol and even going so far as to shooting her because she resisted. Frank's father realized the gravity of the situation and, seeing no other way, he shot himself. Later, during the Vietnam War, Logan tortured the already unstable soldier, carving stars and stripes into his face all the while screaming "No V.C.". Frank then escaped, fleeing into a local village, hearing several of the villagers shout "No Vee-See!", he thought back to his painful torture. It pushed Frank over the edge and he brutally murdered the whole village, just like Logan did in vengeance for Silver Fox. Logan continued his espionage work, becoming a favorite of both America's and Canada's secret services, even teaming up with Ben Grimm (later known as the Thing) to participate in a Cold War-era government mission. Logan was then placed on the Black Ops squad run by the CIA, called Team X, with Creed, Maverick, Kestrel, Mastodon, and somehow, Silver Fox. The group was apparently disbanded, after a botched mission concerning Arkady Gregorivich (later known as Omega Red). During their time with the group, Logan and the others had their memories tampered with, in order for them to better controlled. This was another reason why Logan would suffer from amnesia (with the exception of false memories) for many years to come. The Weapon X Program Logan was kidnapped, by agents of the Weapon X Program, the tenth installment of the Weapon Plus Project. The man known only as the Professor, Dr. Abraham Cornelius, and Dr. Carol Hines began to examine Logan, while he floated in a containment tank. Logan's bones, including his claws, were bonded with the indestructible metal, known as adamantium, making them unbreakable. This adamantium bonding process was apparently stolen, by the Weapon X Program, from the Japanese scientist, known as Dr. Kenji Oyama, the father of Yuriko Oyama (later known as Lady Deathstrike), which was why Yuriko would come to despise Logan in later years. While in the program, Logan was used simply as a killing machine. Logan was sent on a town and killed everyone of the inhabitants, women and children included. After each mission, Logan was subjected to advanced memory wipes and even false memories implanted. Logan proved too difficult for the Weapon X Program to control and, after many years, he escaped the facility, with the help of the Winter Soldier, killing nearly everyone except for the Professor, Dr. Cornelius, Dr. Hines, and Malcolm Colcord, who later became the Director of a new Weapon X Program. Driven into savagery by the experiment, Logan wandered the forests of the Canadian Rockies for weeks, living in a feral state, ironically, not far from the place of his birth. It was during this period Logan saved the life of a creature, known as a Hunter in Darkness, one of a race of feral beings apparently mystical in origin. A psychic link of some sort was established between the two, to resurface in later years. On occasion, Logan's human personality surfaced, to the extent that, years later, he was able to recall pleasant experiences in these woods. Years after this experience, Logan's memories of much of his past would remain clouded, as a result of the Weapon X experiment and additional false memories during the procedure as well. Logan even believed that Weapon X surgically implanted his claws. Department H Wandering the woods, Logan was eventually discovered, by Heather and James "Mac" Hudson, a young couple honeymooning in the Rockies, who helped him regain his humanity (but not his memories). After much persuasion from the couple, Logan became a member of Canada's Department H. Donning what would become his famous blue and yellow costume for the first time, Wolverine was conscripted by Department H to join and lead 'The Flight', the forerunner of Alpha Flight, Canada's government-run super team. After leaving 'The Flight', Wolverine was dispatched to halt the destruction caused by a savage fight, between the Incredible Hulk and the Wendigo. Wolverine's speed and maneuverability proved to be a match for the two plodding powerhouses, but after realizing Hulk was a more formidable opponent, he changed tactics. Teaming up with Hulk to take out the Wendigo, Hulk threw the Wendigo into a patch of trees and Wolverine then delivered the finishing blow. The Hulk and Wolverine kept on fighting, with the Hulk emerging victorious and Hulk abandoned the unconscious Wolverine, unaware of his healing factor. The defeated Wolverine returned to Department H. X-Men After his encounter with the Hulk, Wolverine was conscripted by Department H to join and lead Alpha Flight, Canada's government-run super team. During his leadership of Alpha Flight, Wolverine was approached by Professor Charles Xavier, who was looking for mutants to help his students, the X-Men, escape from the island-being, known as Krakoa. Wolverine left Alpha Flight to accompany Professor Xavier and rescue the captured X-Men. After Krakoa was defeated, Wolverine decided to stay with the X-Men, at the School for Gifted Youngsters, with fellow new recruits Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Thunderbird, and Banshee, for reasons which included that he had fallen for Marvel Girl, despite the fact that the original team left to pursue a normal life. Logan remained with the X-Men for quite some time, at one time being their field commander. At first skeptical of Professor Xavier's hope for mutant and human coexistence, Wolverine began to respect his ideals and grew to be a loyal and trusted member of the X-Men. Wolverine developed strong friendships with Nightcrawler and Colossus, but a rivalry grew between him and Cyclops, one of the reasons being they had both fallen for Marvel Girl. Their next mission was Count Nefaria and his Ani-Men. The team went on to battle Kierrok and then Havok and Polaris controlled by Eric the Red. Logan was among those captured by Steven Lang's Sentinels and taken aboard Lang's space station. After a trip to Cassidy Keep, they battled Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy and later had their first battle with Magneto. They then journeyed to the M'Kraan Crystal’s homeworld to battle the Shi’ar Imperial Guard. After the recent events, Phoenix decided to have a party at her apartment, she shared with Misty Knight, and the X-Men briefly battled Iron Fist, until Jean explained he was one of Misty's best friends. During a picnic, Logan was hunted by and briefly battled Weapon Alpha, and later Warhawk, then was controlled by Mesmero to perform in a circus, until Beast rescued the team, only to battle Magneto and his robot Nanny after. They escaped to the Savage Land and battled Sauron and Garokk, then arrived in Agarashima, Japan, where Logan first met Lady Mariko Yashida and aided Sunfire in battling Moses Magnum, and finally Calgary, Alberta where they battled Weapon Alpha, now calling himself Vindicator, again, this time aided by Alpha Flight. Logan, this time, gave himself up to the Canadian team, but somehow escaped and returned to the mansion with his team. Romantically interested in her, but unable to requite his love, Wolverine fell in love with Lady Mariko, heir to an extremely powerful Yakuza family in Tokyo. Wolverine revealed that he was able to fluently speak Japanese, surprising Mariko with the contrast to his often savage exterior . The two spent a great deal of time together in Japan and fell in love when she came to visit him in New York. Once the X-Men arrived home, they battled Arcade in Murderworld. Around this time, Storm was kidnapped by Arkon the Imperion to power a machine to save his planet and the X-Men rescued her and later traveled to Muir Island to battle Proteus. They then battled the Hellfire Club Knights and the White Queen, while trying to recruit Kitty Pryde. After Wolverine and Nightcrawler sneaked into the Hellfire Club, the Phoenix fell under Mastermind and the Hellfire Club's control and transformed into the Black Queen. After the X-Men battled the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle, Phoenix underwent another transformation into the Dark Phoenix and soared through the universe, where she devoured an entire star and the five billion inhabitants of one of its planets. When Phoenix returned to Earth, she threatened to kill everyone, but Professor Xavier was able to keep Phoenix under control and helped her will herself back to normal. The X-Men were then teleported away by the Shi'ar. The Shi'ar Empire had witnessed Dark Phoenix consuming the star and the X-Men were forced to battle with the Imperial Guard over Phoenix's fate. The battle triggered her transformation into Dark Phoenix once more. Phoenix understood that she would never be able to fully control the dark hunger inside and sacrificed herself on moon. On Nightcrawler’s twenty-first birthday, Margali Szardos transported Kurt’s soul to a simulacrum of Dante’s hell and Dr. Strange and the X-Men followed to his rescue. Wolverine later made the first change to his costume and journeyed to Canada to make things right with Alpha Flight and Department H, accompanied by Nightcrawler. Together with Alpha Flight, they battled Wendigo and then the X-Men stopped the attempted assassination of Senator Robert Kelly by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Logan grew closer to his friends and even dared Nightcrawler to walk down the main street of Salem Center undisguised, in his natural shape and took the underage Colossus to bars. Later, they defeated a Doombot in the image of Dr. Doom to rescue Arcade. After, the X-Men again battled Garokk and Magneto, and, after Storm sensed that Arkon was in danger, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four aided him in battling the Badoon. The team went on to battle the Sentinels and during a coupe, Logan first met the alien Brood and battled Deathbird and Admiral Samedar to restore Lilandra Neramani to the Shi'ar throne. After battling in a duel between the Gamemaster and Death, Logan, with Storm, infiltrated the Pentagon to destroy the files on the X-Men they knew Fred Duncan had and and he first met, and battled, Rogue. After battling Dracula, the X-Men were sent to Limbo where they battled Belasco. Soon, the Brood retaliated by implanting embryos in all of the X-Men, but Logan's healing factor and Storm's new connection to an Acanti saved them all. The X-Men returned home to battle the Brood Queen that was inside of Prof. Xavier and saved his life by transplanting his mind into a cloned body. Following Storm, Kitty, and Colossus, the X-Men battled Dracula again, this time, Logan was bitten by Dracula and attacked Cyclops until Rachel van Helsing destroyed Dracula. Logan stopped Storm from assisting Rachel in suicide, per Rachel's request, stating that killing was his profession and while embracing her, drove a wooden steak through her heart. Engaged to Mariko After investigating the return of his letters to Mariko, Logan learned that she had been married to an abusive husband. Logan intended to kill her husband, but was then drugged and challenged to a duel of wooden swords, by Mariko's father, Lord Shingen. During the duel, Logan was soundly beaten and humiliated in front Mariko, due to the poisoning and Shingen using deadly pressure points. Logan then threw the sword and unsheathed his claws, only to be beaten more and revered as an "animal cast in a semblance of human form", for using deadly force in a non-lethal duel. With this act, Logan had dishonored himself to Mariko and was cast into the streets, where he was rescued by Yukio, later his close friend and sometimes lover. After being attacked by the Hand, Yukio manipulated Logan into helping her, which lead to further embarrassment in front of Mariko. Upon realizing his deceit, Logan took the fight directly to Shingen. After Yukio killed Mariko's husband, Wolverine was forced to kill Lady Mariko's father, Lord Shingen, in a duel. Afterward, Mariko gave Logan the Clan Yoshida Masamune sword, stating he was worthy. Forged 800 years ago by the supreme sword-smith Masamune, the sacred blade represented everything that was best and most noble in the family and the samurai, the lord’s champion, who wielded it. With the deaths of her father and husband, Mariko was named head of Clan Yashida. Logan stayed with her and Mariko and Wolverine announced their engagement. Before the wedding service, Viper and Silver Samurai poisoned the X-Men and battled Logan over control of Clan Yashida, from Mariko. At first enraged at seeing Rogue had joined the X-Men, Logan gained her respect after she saved the life of Mariko, by jumping in front of a shot from Viper intended for her. Mariko and Logan became estranged, due to the honor customs of her family, as well as the manipulations of the villain Mastermind, and Logan returned the Masamune sword to her. After battling Mastermind, the X-Men battled the Impossible Man and Mariko returned the honor sword to him and stated that she must break her Clan’s criminal connections. Mariko felt that she could not marry Wolverine until she did this. The X-Men again battled with Mastermind, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and the Morlocks. Next, the Hulk, Spider-Man, and members of the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-Men, went to New York City's Central Park to investigate an enormous circular construct which had materialized in the park's Sheep Meadow. Upon entering the construct, the adventurers (as well as the construct itself) were teleported to an area of spacetime near a galaxy far from the vicinity of Earth's. Similarly, a large number of costumed criminals, including the Absorbing Man, Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, the Enchantress, Kang, the Lizard, the Molecule Man, Ultron, the Wrecker and the Wrecking Crew, as well as the planet-devourer Galactus, found themselves in another construct within this same area of spacetime. Aboard the constructs the passengers watched in awe as the galaxy nearest to them was annihilated by an unseen force, except for a single star. Then, before their eyes, a planet, which became known as Battleworld, was created to orbit that star. Finally, a rift opened in spacetime, from which poured a blinding light, and the passengers within the constructs heard a voice telling them, "I am from beyond! Stay your enemies and all you desire shall be yours! Nothing you dream of is impossible for me to accomplish!" The passengers were then sent to Battleworld. There, over the next several days, they engaged in a "secret war" amongst themselves; most of the criminals sought to destroy the heroic adventurers in order to gain the prize that the Beyonder had promised. The X-Men, who quickly decided to stay-out of the direct conflicts and become a third-party, were unwelcome by the heroes for siding with Magneto. It all ended after Dr. Doom killed all of the heroes, only to be manipulated by the Beyonder, in Klaw's body, to resurrect them. The X-Men were returned to Earth and battled a dragon in Japan. While in the fight between the X-Men and the dragon, a young girl's mother was killed. Wolverine took it upon himself to watch over the girl, Amiko Kobayashi, who to this day Logan tries to visit, although has a hard time due to his full-time X-Men duties. Logan initially left Amiko in the care of Mariko and the X-Men next battled Selene. Kitty Pryde and Wolverine Following a distress call from teammate Ariel, Wolverine later traveled to Japan to confront his ex-mentor, Ogun. Years before, Ogun was defeated in combat and ever since, his malicious spirit has had to find host bodies. Kitty was captured and put under the mental control of Ogun. Ogun mentally had Kitty believe that she was his daughter and had been training in the art of ninjitsu since birth. After arriving in Japan, Kitty was sent to kill Wolverine and injured him greatly, but with help from Yukio, she was restored. Wolverine undertook a crash program to teach Kitty's body, just as Ogun had taught her mind, to become skillful enough in the Japanese martial arts to contend against Ogun and to help her overcome his evil. Kitty went to face Ogun herself, who was attempting to kill Mariko and Amiko to punish Wolverine. After being defeated by Ogun, he offered Kitty, calling herself Shadowcat, to join him or die. At that time, Wolverine came to her rescue. Sadly, Wolverine was also overwhelmed and the two of them sat helplessly at Ogun's mercy. In a turn of events, Kitty informed Wolverine that she was scared until he arrived and when he apologized, she stated that she did not want an apology, but life. At that moment, Wolverine turned the battle and defeated Ogun and Kitty regained her innocence that Ogun had taken. After killing Ogun, Logan and Kitty became very close friends, with her as a near-foster daughter to him. The X-Men next battled Thunderbird, brother to the original Thunderbird and blaming Prof. Xavier for his brother's death, and the Hellions to rescue Banshee. To rescue Banshee, the X-Men had to infiltrate the NORAD, North American Aerospace Defense Command, and the X-Men were officially outlawed. Around this time, the Mutant Registration Act was passed, that called for all mutants to register with the government, forfeiting their civil rights and illegalizing an unregistered mutant. The X-Men were later caught on camera battling the Juggernaut and Nimrod. After siding with the Juggernaut, it appeared to the public that the X-Men were aiding a felon. Logan then, went on to rescue the Power Pack from the Morlocks, and with the X-Men, battled the Beyonder again, then stopped a scheme of Loki's. After Magneto joined the X-Men, per Prof. Xavier's request, he and the X-Men were attacked by the Freedom Force. At this time, the Beyonder brought a young mutant, named Boom-Boom, to the mansion and the X-Men and New Mutants instinctively attacked them. The X-Men later traveled to Asgard to rescue Storm and the New Mutants from one of Loki's schemes (where Logan was poisoned and almost claimed by Hela), battled Fenris, then, the Beyonder again. Later, Phoenix decided to simply destroy the entire universe and have it all start over without the Beyonder, by stealing the life force of the X-Men and Starjammers, but Storm's soul convinced her otherwise after hearing the thoughts of every living being in existence and she returned the X-Men and Starjammers to life. Later, Logan was attacked by Lady Deathstrike and her first Reavers and he was aided by Katie Power. Unable to heal on his own, Wolverine was taken, by the X-Men, to the Morlock, Healer, and his teammate, Rachel Summers (Phoenix), attempted to telekinetically heal him. Rachel opened her mind to Wolverine's and, soon after, Rachel decided to kill Selene for her attack when she first arrived in the mainstream timeline. Wolverine, mentally sensing Rachel's intentions, stabbed Rachel in the chest to prevent her from vengefully murdering Selene. While the X-Men searched for Phoenix, they were attacked by Nimrod and formed an alliance with the Hellfire Club. After being turned to X-Babies by Mojo, the X-Men battled the New Mutants, until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. More Aggressive X-Men The X-Men, later, attempted to rescue the Morlocks after the Marauders began to indiscriminately massacre them and, after the team was defeated, Wolverine was charged with staying behind and bringing a prisoner, where he, again, faced Victor Creed, now calling himself Sabretooth. Around this time, Logan assisted Captain America to defeat Overrider and his adamantium coated robot TESS-1, who were attempting to fire all of America's nuclear missiles and send them into the sea. Due to Wolverine's disrespect and brash methods, Captain America stated that the X-Men better not ever get tired of him, because the Avengers would never have him. After battling Malice, Wolverine and Storm investigated the recently bombed home of Sara Bailey and Logan sensed Scott Summers (Cyclops) and, the thought dead, Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), which sent him into a berserker rage as he began to search for the woman he secretly loved. After defeating the Crimson Commando in combat, Storm decided that the X-Men would be more proactive and attack their enemies before they are attacked. On the anniversary of his wedding to Mariko, the team was abducted by Horde, to use as his lackeys to retrieve the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, of which he wore a shard on his forehead. The X-Men were sent to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men progressed through it, the citadel created illusions of each of their most powerful desires. Only Wolverine, Storm, and Psylocke were able to resist. Wolverine reached the Crystal and Horde cut him down and removed his heart as a trophy. However, a lone drop of Logan's blood splattered on the Crystal, which gave out enough energy for Wolverine to be restored. Empowered to godhood, Wolverine plucked the crystal shard from Horde's forehead and the tyrant quickly aged and crumbled to dust within seconds. Wolverine rejected the god-like power and returned the X-Men and their friends home, ensuring that the human race would be able to evolve to it's full potential. Unwilling to watch her die, Magneto went to Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four to use a device that Mr. Fantastic had built to save Shadowcat. Unsure of the outcome, Mr. Fantastic refused to help Kitty, even after the X-Men begged him, and the X-Men and Fantastic Four briefly battled. At that time, Dr. Doom presented his assistance and, under duress, Storm accepted. At the urging of Franklin Richards, Kitty was cured by the combined efforts of Dr. Doom and Mr Fantastic. After learning that pieces of his spacestaion, Asteroid M, had fallen to Earth, Magneto left the X-Men to travel to Kampuchea, on his own, and retrieve the technology in it. The X-Men ran to Magneto's aide and found themselves in a battle with the Avengers and Super Soldiers with the Crimson Dynamo. The three teams fought over Magneto and, after many deceptions from Magneto, Magneto gave himself up to the Avengers to finish his trial in front of the world court. After using the tech in his old helmet, Magneto changed the opinion of a judge and was acquitted. Spider-Man Vs Wolverine After the deaths of ex-KGB agents all over Manhattan, Logan was reminded of an old freelance operative from the Cold War, Charlemagne. The last time Logan had seen Charlie, she was working in West Berlin. It was a mission that Logan had protested, but Charlie insisted and her handler double-crossed her. Charlie called for Logan's help and he understood that it was serious. After fifty Soviet operatives couldn't take them down, they sent in KGB agents that had been undercover for years and Wolverine's beserker rage finished them all. After the slaughter, all that was left was a little heart shaped pendant. After leaving the X-Men in a time of need, Logan traveled to Potsdammer Platz, West Berlin, where two KGB agents blew their cover by killing muggers and Charlemagne killed them while Logan's back was turned. While in Kurfurstendamm, Logan got the scent of Spider-Man in civilian clothing and deciphered his secret identity. Logan warned Spider-Man to stay away from Berlin and forget about Charlemagne, but when Spider-Man returned to his hotel, KGB agents killed Ned Leeds and were asking his involvement. Logan arrived and killed all of the agents and again warned Spider-Man to leave. Logan tracked Charlie to a steel mill just outside of East Berlin and the two stay together for a while. When the couple went to dinner at The Ganymed on Friedrich Strasse, Spider-Man arrived to inform them that everyone in the restaurant was an agent wanting to kill Charlie, a fact that Charlemagne and Wolverine already knew, and a gunfight broke-out. After loosing Charlie in the fight, Wolverine and Spider-Man attempted to track her down, by getting to her marks before she did, but were always one step behind. After the pair split, Charlemagne called Wolverine to a Soviet cemetery at Teptow and he understood that she wanted him to end her life, so that the Soviets wouldn't have the chance to torture her. After flinching, Wolverine pulled too much and Charlemagne was bleeding to death. At that time, Spider-Man arrived and attempted to stop Logan from killing her. A brutal fight broke-out between the two, until Wolverine stated that the only way that Spider-Man could stop him would be to kill him and killing was second nature to him. At that time, a government chopper arrived and the two split. In the confusion, Charlemagne sneaked-up on Spider-Man, aware that he was tense, and he gave a punch of super strength, killing her. Charlie died in Wolverine's arms and the agents left. After giving Spider-Man a fake passport, the pair returned home. Death of the X-Men When Storm left to regain her powers, Wolverine led the X-Men and rescued Madelyn Pryor-Summers, Cyclops' wife that he had abandoned to a coma, from the Marauders. At this time, Logan aided Dazzler, O.Z. Chase, and Henry Gyrich with a drug dealing mutant, Valdimir Zaitsev. Tracking Storm, the X-Men arrived at Forge's Eagle Plaza, in Dallas, Texas, where they were attacked by the Freedom Force. After the initial battle, a rift opened in the sky of Dallas and a chaos ensued of different weather patterns right next to each other and beings and creatures from the past appearing and attacking. The X-Men and Freedom Force formed a temporary alliance with each other to save the citizens of Dallas, until Colossus, recently recovered, decided to enter Eagle Plaza. After gaining access into the Starlight Citadel, the X-Men battled the Adversary and, after Rogue absorbed his power and opened a portal to seal him in, gave their life to imprison the Adversary, with a spell used from Forge. However, the Omniversal Guardian, named Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary, under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia, where they defeated the Reavers, who were holding Jessán Hoan as a hostage. They released Jessán and claimed their base and teleporter, Gateway, a mute, mutant aborigine with the ability to create gates with his bull roarer. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. Around this time, Logan ordered a new armor costume for Psylocke from Landau, Luckman & Lake. Patch After finding Dave Chapel in the desert tortured and dying from exposure, Wolverine returned to Madripoor, to the Princess Bar, and saved O'Donnell from thugs of a crime boss, Roche, while searching for "the Tiger". While at the bar, Logan realized that he was being watched and confronted the woman, who turned-out to be Jessán Hoan. After a brief battle with Jessán, Wolverine was beaten by Sapphire Styx and Razor-Fist and delivered to Roche. After surviving torture from Inquisitor, Wolverine escaped and was brutally attacked by Razor-Fist, who stabbed him in his throat and torso and left him for dead. Wolverine was rescued from a harbor and looked after by Jessán. After healing, Wolverine began wearing an eye patch, to keep the resurrection of the X-Men a secret, and learned that Jessán was in-fact Tyger Tiger and vowed to aid her in over-throwing Roche and taking his place as the Madripoor crime lord. After defeating Razor-Fist, Wolverine and Tyger Tiger rescued O'Donnell, killed Roche, and Wolverine declared that he would become Tyger's conscience to remind her that if she became like Roche, he would come for her. After declaring that he was to be called Patch while in Madripoor, Tyger responded that he had won her heart and the two kissed. While rescuing an agent of Mariko's, Kojima Noburo, Logan killed Banapur Khan and his pirates and found-out about the Cult of the Black Blade's quest to steal the Muramasa Blade, a blade that all who wielded were possessed by it's demonic essence, except for the one warrior destined to be it's true master. Returning to Madripoor, Logan saved Lindsay McCabe, who he met while the X-Men lived in San Francisco with Jessica Drew, but didn't recognize him, due to his Patch identity. After intentionally holding back in a fight with the Silver Samurai, Patch chased Jessica, who had been corrupted by the sword, through the streets of Madripoor, until he caught the blade with his bare hands and defeated her, claiming the sword. Holding the sword, a voice came from within the Black Blade, telling Patch that he and the Blade were destined to be one. The blade transformed Patch's clothing to a leather ninja outfit and he attempted to sacrifice Jessica. Patch was tracked to the Cult's hide-out and Lindsay stopped him from killing Jessica, by snipping him in the head. After fighting the Silver Samurai, Patch fought the influence of the blade and the Samurai left with the sword. The X-Men next investigated a Brood Star-shark Havok had found and tracked the source to Harry Palmer, who was unaware he was infected and had made an entire crèche of mutant hosts. The X-Men were too conflicted with killing the human hosts and Wolverine was captured and implanted with an embryo again. Once again, Logan's healing factor fought-off the transformation in-time for him to kill Temptress, freeing Psylocke, and kill Harry, ending the Brood threat. Following Storm, who abruptly left in the middle of the night, the X-Men tracked her to the Savage Land. Upon arrival, the Savage Land was scorched and barren and the X-Men battled Garrok, in the armor of Terminus. After the initial battle, Longshot was lost and Wolverine followed him to another dimension. Storm's Cameo Crystal opened a portal to M'Rinn's dimension, where the Fall People escaped to. Together with M'Rinn's people, the High Evolutionary, and the Fall People, the X-Men separated Garokk from Terminus and, with his sacrifice, restored the Savage Land. After Maddie went missing, the X-Men battled the Press Gang and Genoshan Magistrates, where Logan and Rogue were captured and taken to Genosha. While in captivity, Logan and Rogue were stripped of their powers, by Wipeout and contained, until Rogue escaped and rescued Logan. Logan and Rogue followed Phillip Moreau to the Mutates' camp, until they were attacked and the X-Men arrived to rescue them. Later, Havok tracked the Marauders, in The Alley, and the X-Men ambushed them. The Marauders fled and, as the X-Men gave chase, they found themselves also battling a demonic invasion of New York, slowing becoming demonic themselves. Wolverine recognized familiar scents and the X-Men confronted X-Factor, the original X-Men, harassing Madelyne and her baby. After Logan forcibly kissed Jean, Madelyne instigated a battle between the X-Men and X-Factor, having the X-Men under her demonic influence and believing that X-Factor was attempting to kidnap Nathan Summers, her and Scott's child. After the demon, N'Astirh, attacked, the X-Men and X-Factor combined efforts to defeat him, assuming that he was controlling Madelyne, calling herself the Goblin Queen, and Havok, calling himself the Goblin Prince. At that moment, Marvel Girl was captured, by Maddie, and another battle was instigated between the X-Men and X-Factor. The Goblin Queen attempted to sacrifice baby Nathan atop the Empire State Building to permanently open a gateway between Earth and the demonic Limbo. The Goblin Queen locked herself, Nathan, and Jean inside a psionic barrier. Both the X-Men and X-Factor's combined efforts seemed to be futile in an effort to break through the telekinetic bubble. The invasion was thwarted after Madelyne committed suicide in combat with Jean, attempting to kill everyone in her power, but the X-Men and X-Factor protected each other while Jean protected Nathan Christopher . After Madelyne's death, Jean began to scream in pain and Storm ordered Psylocke to take Scott and the X-Men into her mind, where Mr. Sinister was attempting to erase all of Jean's memories, until Jean defeated him on the Astral Plane. Following Mr. Sinister's psychic trail, Marvel Girl tracked him to the School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men and X-Factor were ambushed by the Marauders. While interrogating Malice/Polaris, Mr. Sinister destroyed the school. While the X-Men and X-Factor battled Sinister and Malice, Wolverine defeated Sabretooth and Sinister attempted to claim Marvel Girl, but Cyclops seemingly killed Sinister with an unchecked optic blast. Attempting to comfort Havok after the recent loss of both the women he loved, Wolverine suggested that the men of the X-Men go to a bar in Sydney, taking the idea from Dazzler who took all of the women out. While at the bar, the four X-Men stopped an alien invasion of the many aliens in The Conquest. Shortly after, Wolverine and Havok were vacationing in Mexico and saved a woman from terrorist attackers. The woman was actually Scarlett McKenzie and was working for the Russian scientist, Dr. Neutron (Meltdown), who wanted to use Havok as a means to absorb the entire energy of a breaking down atom reactor and transmute it into himself. Scarlett gave Alex Summers false information that terrorists were trying to sabotage the plant and when he ventured into the heart of the reactor, he found it shortly before reaching critical limit. The timely arrival of Wolverine prevented a full disaster and after Logan killed the scientist, Alex redirected the nuclear radiation into space. For Alex's sake, Logan kept Scarlett’s betrayal secret, as he was still trying to get over the back-plotting of Madelyne. Later, the Deviant priest-lord, Ghaur, and the former Lemurian empress, Llyra, contacted the Serpent Society to find certain mystical objects they needed to reconstruct the Serpent Crown and, due to the interference of Mister Jip, Diamondback briefly switched bodies with Dazzler. The X-Men thwarted the Serpent Society and returned Dazzler to her natural body. Later the X-Men battled the Master Mold Sentinel, who had absorbed Nimrod and killed Senator Kelly's wife. At this time, Logan left the X-Men, with no explanation and returned to Madripoor. After following the scents of suspects for a murder case, Patch ran into Karma, of the New Mutants, working for her uncle, who was attempting to overthrow Tyger Tiger, and made an uneasy ally with Police Chief Tai. After informing Tyger that he would not assassinate or kidnap for her, Patch and Tyger were beaten, by Roughhouse and Bloodsport, and rescued, by Karma. Patch left Tyger with Jessica and Lindsay, while he destroyed General Nguyen Ngoc Coy's opium supplies, where he encountered the Harriers. After disrupting Coy's drug activities, Patch took the fight directly to Coy and battled and defeated Roughhouse and Bloodsport, while rescuing Lindsay, Jessica, and Tyger. Patch had General Coy at his mercy, until Prince Baran intervened and, thanks to Lindsay, considered them all honored guests of his. The Prince offered that Tyger and General Coy worked together, to stop a power vacuum and war-zone in Madripoor and Patch convinced Tyger to accept. Next, Patch began his quest to save Karma from her uncle's service, but was sidetracked when he learned that disrupting General Coy's drug activities planted a target on the General's head and Karma needed him to help her find her missing brother and sister. Patch accompanied Xi'an Coy Manh to the airport to witness the arrival of Joe Fixit, who Patch smelled right away and recognized as the Hulk. Patch went-on to use Joe to disrupt General Coy's drug and slave operations. Later, Police Chief Tai informed Patch that he was aware the Patch and Wolverine were one and the same. Remembering his first "birthday gift" from Creed, Patch saved a couple from being mugged and was later targeted, by the thugs. After escaping an attempted hit, Patch tracked them to the Princess Bar, only to find them dead and a note from Creed reading "Nobody kills you but me - especially today". Patch returned to San Fransisco with Jessica, when Archie Corrigan asked for help with his mentally unbalanced brother, Burt Corrigan, who was in danger of losing his inheritance. While at the trail, Burt burst through the window, dressed as Indiana Jones, screaming that he needed help from Ba'al. When the X-Men temporarily relocated to the Australian Outback, Wolverine took the runaway mutant Jubilee under his wing, after she saved his life from an attack by Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Jubilee eventually became like a daughter to him, much like Kitty before. While based in Australia, a man would ask Wolverine to go to the Savage Land, where he encountered a tribe of humans. Arriving in a lightweight plane, the tribe believed him a god, with the exception of Gahck, the tribe's female chieftain. Gahck challenged Wolverine to combat, and once it was established that he wasn't a god, he offered to help their hunting parties. Logan subsequently started a relationship with Gahck. When members of the tribe were captured, Wolverine discovered that a robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex would attack the tribe and take their members to a secret base. Wolverine discovered that experiments were performed on the tribe members by Apocalypse, and after freeing himself and the captured Gahck, he battled Apocalypse, though it turned out to be a robot. In the Apocalypse robot's lab, Logan learned that Apocalypse was the man who had told him to journey to the Savage Land. Wolverine then left, not realizing that he had fathered a son with Gahck named Erista. After the X-Men returned to America, Wolverine began wearing his original blue and gold uniform again and finally returned to the Weapon X base in Canada. There, he inadvertently activated the Shiva program, which was designed to kill rogue Weapon X graduates. Wolverine also became much darker, as he learned many of his memories were implants. Wolverine then finally reunited with Mariko. However, almost immediately after they were reunited, she was promptly poisoned by a Yakuza assassin working for Matsu'o, a business man who bore a great grudge against Wolverine. Mariko asked Wolverine to end her life quickly rather than let her die a slow and painful death from the toxin. Wolverine reluctantly complied. This changed Wolverine's character significantly, making him even more disciplined and emotionally distant. Wolverine then vowed to Matsu'o that on each and every one of his birthdays he would slice off a body part until there was nothing of him left. Shortly after Mariko's death, he rejoined his former Team X members Silver Fox, Sabretooth, Maverick, John Wraith, and Mastodon, with Jubilee, and Hines of the Weapon X Program, in hunting down Aldo Ferro a.k.a Vole, a powerful psi-talent who brainwashed many of them for Weapon X. Wolverine was shocked to learn that Silver Fox was still alive. To his surprise, Silver Fox despised him for something she believed he had done. She was subsequently killed by Sabretooth, who was controlled by Ferro, before Wolverine could figure out what she believed he had done. Ferro himself died soon afterward. After his encounter with the mutant assassin Omega Red, Logan began to question the memories he possessed, but his searches to find his true identity and memories proved fruitless. Logan possessed memories of being a Samurai in Japan, a mercenary operative for the CIA, and a "wild man" in the Canadian wilderness. He also had remembered romances with Mariko Yashida and Silverfox. Wolverine suffered a mental breakdown which stemmed from the deaths of Mariko and Silver Fox and Weapon X's mental tampering. Due to extensive memory implants given to Logan through the Weapon X Project, any or all of these memories are suspect. Logan has at least one memory of meeting Captain America in World War II while he was in the Canadian Army which has been verified as true. .]] Magneto's Revenge During an encounter with Magneto on his space station called Avalon, Wolverine slashed Magneto with his claws. Magneto retaliated, using his powers of the magnetic field to tear the adamantium out of Wolverine's skeleton, causing extensive injuries. These injuries shorted out Wolverine's healing factor for a time, and Logan also discovered that the claws that he believed a result of the Weapon X program were in fact part of his actual bone structure due to his mutation. Around this time Professor Xavier, Beast, and Heather Hudson conducted experiments on Wolverine. These showed that Logan's mutation was actually ongoing, and whilst his healing factor and senses would accelerate it would also cost him his humanity- for it would slowly change him into a bestial, wild, animal-like creature. It also turned out that the presence of the adamantium slowed his mutation process down, his healing factor treated it like a foreign substance in the body and tried constantly to expel it. As a result of his injuries, Logan left the X-Men for a time. He visited Muir Island at the request of Kitty Pryde, and was also attacked by Cyber. During the Phalanx invasion, Logan and Cable were asked by Prof. Charles Xavier to find and rescue the captured X-Men. They joined with Cyclops and Jean Grey, returning from their honeymoon (and secretly the future), and freed their teammates in Tibet. Later, Logan was kidnapped by Tyler Dayspring, calling himself Genesis, who wanted to make Wolverine one of his new Horsemen. Genesis had acquired adamantium by destroying the body of the mercenary known as Cyber, and had planned to recreate the bonding process used on Logan years ago. This time, however, Logan's body rejected the adamantium, and he regressed for a time to a feral-like state. Logan slowly regained his lucidity and rejoined the X-Men. Horseman of Apocalypse Logan was subsequently kidnapped by the would-be conqueror Apocalypse and forced to fight the savage assassin Sabretooth for the mantle of the Horseman Death. Knowing that he might be able to resist Apocalypse's programming and that Sabretooth would be a very dangerous villain with the support of Apocalypse, Logan fought and defeated his nemesis. As a result, his skeleton again was laced with Adamantium. Under the control of Apocalypse, Wolverine fought the X-Men ferociously in his Death persona. But with the help of his teammates, he eventually broke free from Apocalypse's control. Weapon Plus Later on a mission with the X-Men, Wolverine and Jean were lured onto a Weapon Plus satellite by the villain Xorn. Although Logan was able to access detailed files on his past, they realized it was a trap as it hurtled toward the sun. As the heat slowly began to intensify, Jean could no longer stand the pain and asked Logan to take her life with his claws. Obliging his love's last wish, Jean's death unlocked the power of the Pheonix. Thus empowered, Jean returned Wolverine and herself back to earth as Logan slowly healed. However, as the duo confronted Xorn alongside their fellow X-Men, he injected Jean with a lethal electromagnetic pulse and she died in Cyclops arms. Wolverine greatly mourned Jean's loss and was not pleased with Cyclops' and Emma Frost's new relationship, but he has remained a valued member of the X-Men, serving on as many missions as he can while also indulging in the occasional solo mission. Enemy of the State Wolverine was ambushed by The Hand and Hydra. Transformed into a killing machine and outfitted with several devices, he battled various other heroes. He stabbed both Hornet and Northstar. SHIELD was able to deprogram Logan. The New Avengers While on a mission in the Savage Land, he met the recently reformed Avengers and eventually accepted membership. As a result of the House of M, Wolverine regained all of his memories, finally being able to sort between what was true and implanted. He was last seen traveling to Japan in an attempt to come to terms with his past. He went to visit the Silver Samurai, who serves as a guard to the prime minister of Japan. Wolverine battled with Silver Samurai, cutting his hand in the process. Later, he visited the site of the original Weapon X program, which led to a clash with Captain America regarding a man named Bucky, who apparently killed Wolverine's wife, the Japanese Itsu, and unborn child. Bucky apologized to Wolverine, telling him that he was not in control of his actions at the time. Wolverine then began to reminisce about his wife, a Japanese woman named Itsu, and the events that led up to him meeting her. After WWII, but before he had been given his Adamantium skeleton by Weapon X, Wolverine trained under the martial arts master Ogun. After completing his training, Ogun sent Wolverine to a village where another master, Bando Saburo, taught men who had been made into weapons how to become men once more. There, Wolverine met Itsu and they fell in love, eventually marrying and conceiving a child together. Saburo's village was surrounded by mountains belonging to the demon sword smith Muramasa. After Bucky/Winter Soldier's murder of Itsu, Wolverine, believing it was the people of the village who had killed his pregnant wife, pledged his allegiance to the demon. Muramasa boasted that he would make a sword in honor of Wolverine, one that could defeat even him. Through unknown means, Muramasa began the process, which Weapon X most likely completed, that made Wolverine into a living weapon. What followed remains unclear, but Wolverine apparently returned to North America where he met Silver Fox for the first time. It can then be gathered that following Silver Fox's murder, he was recruited by Team X and then given his adamantium skeleton by Weapon X. After remembering this, Wolverine went back to Muramasa's mountain and reclaimed the Muramasa Blade which belonged to him. Muramasa willingly gave the sword to Wolverine and told him to "wield it like an angry god". Currently, Wolverine wants revenge, and he now remembers who deserves his vengeance. ]] After the destruction of Stamford by the supervillain Nitro, which started the Civil War, Wolverine went after Nitro himself. Although the X-Men were neutral in this conflict, Wolverine, also a member of the New Avengers, led a Shield team to aprehend Nitro. This went badly, with Wolverine as the only survivor, and a conflict with several Atlantean guards, and the king of Atlantis himself, Namor. Nitro was eventually brought to Atlantis, where he lost a hand to Wolverine's adamantium claws. Post Civil War, Wolverine remained with the unregistered New Avengers, and went renegade with the likes of Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Ronin, and Doctor Strange. Daken Emma Frost discovered and told Wolverine that the child he had conceived with Itsu was actually alive. His son, Daken was trained by Cyber. Logan teamed up with Deadpool to find his son, who had many similarities to his father such as aspects of his personality, abilities, and powers. Daken nearly killed Deadpool but was shot by his father with a bullet made of Carbondanium. He told him who was responsible for his mother's death and about his past. Daken sought revenge on his former master, as he killed Cyber and left his dead body for his dad. Logan realized that Daken had been made into a living weapon by the villain Romulus, the man behind his own brainwashing. Wolverine then made it his mission to rescue Daken and stop Romulus from manipulating or harming anyone again. and X-23 as members of X-Force]] X-Force A new X-Force consisting of Wolverine as team leader, Warpath, Wolfsbane and X-23 was born to take care of the dirty business the rest of the X-Men wouldn't do normally, including murder. Their first mission involved infiltrating a North Dakota SHIELD facility to route out a group of Purifiers who had infiltrated the base and stolen valuable technology required to resurrect the Sentinel known as Bastion. In the planned raid Wolfsbane and X-23 disobeyed Wolverine's orders and entered ahead of the team and got Wolfsbane captured. Wolfsbane was later rescued but suffered from a seizure. The Return of Weapon X Logan's former Team X teammate, Maverick, contacted Logan to inform him that a private military contractor called Blackguard had got their hands on the old Weapon X files, including the recipe for synthesizing adamantium, and created a group of twelve mercenaries called Strikeforce X, an elite unite of men armed with healing factors, unbreakable skeletons and laser claws. Not only that, but they were being used to carry out atrocities in the name of Blackguard's corporate interests. With the help of reporter Melita Garner, Logan was able to expose Blackguard to the world and kill most of Strikeforce X, but the Chief Executive somehow managed to survive. What Logan didn't know was that Maverick was the man who stole the Weapon X files in the first place and sold them on the black market. In an effort to cover up his involvement in kick-starting the Strikeforce X program from Wolverine, Maverick killed the man whom he sold the files to. The Asylum Later, Wolverine found himself in Dunwitch Sanatorium in a foggy haze with a hospital full of misfits and few memories of a past that seemed to point to the fact that he was insane. A fellow patient warned him that the director, Dr. Rottwell, has a penchant for harvesting brains; which seemed to be proven out when, the very next day, Logan discovered that the patient has been lobotomized. Logan lost his identity in an insane asylum and Dr. Rottwell tried to get him to release the aggressive killer inside of him while still sublimating the rest of his past. A pair of mob goons came looking for someone to pull off a contract killing and Dr. Rottwell offers them Charlie Chainsaws from whom he has removed his hands and attached actual chainsaws; as Logan reached the end of his tolerance for abuse and torture, he finally popped his claws and took out an orderly while Rottwell looked on and smiled. Unable to warp Logan's mind into becoming a feral killer using conventional brainwashing, Dr. Rottwell decided to take the direct approach by cutting directly into his skull. When Rotwell kept wrecking blades on adamantium, he plugged Wolverine into his innovative God Brain machine to get some readings. Logan was able to make a mental cry for help to reporter Melita Garner (the very same journalist who helped him expose blackguard) before the machine takes full effect. Melita received the desperate psychic message from Wolverine and called in the X-Men to help; Nightcrawler and Psylocke invaded Dunwitch Sanatorium and dismantled Rotwell's God Brain machine. The mob later showed up looking for their missing goons; with chaos abounding as the mob, the patients and the staff all try their best to kill each other, Logan took the opportunity to try and carve up Dr. Rottwell but finds his tormentor impossible to kill; Rottwell then escaped as Wolverine made his way to Melita to recuperate. As his relationship with Melita blossomed into something more, Logan received relationship advice from the women in his life; He tried to warn Melita away from him because of his lifestyle and his past history with women who end up dead but she simply replied that she can handle it. Mystique finds out about the affair. The Terminators Wolverine took Steve Rogers to a bar to celebrate his resurrection. However, they were attacked by Deathloks. In the present, Miranda tells Wolverine that the Deathlok cyborgs from the future have killed all of their targets except for one: Captain America. Wolverine and Cap battle the Deathloks. In a dystopian future; an aged and damaged Wolverine helps Miranda and her troops try to destroy the Deathlok's time portal. Wolverine Goes to Hell Logan visits Wraith, who survived Creed’s attack and is now a pastor. After a few weeks, a child is found dead with three claw marks. Wraith finds Logan’s body, which has been possessed by the devil. In hell, Logan apparently meets Satan and is force to battle Hand soldiers. Meanwhile, Wolverine’s body is going around killing the people he cares about. Melita, and surprisingly Mystique have teamed up with the Ghost Riders and Daimon Hellstrom to get Logan’s soul back. In Hell, Logan is being tortured and is then forced to battle Sabretooth. On Utopia, “Hellverine” has managed to get past the defenses, only to be knocked down by Colossus. In Hell, Logan fights Satan and on Utopia, the X-Men battle Hellverine. Before Colossus can be killed, Melita, Mystique, the Ghost Rider and Hellstrom capture Logan and begin the ritual to bring his soul back. In Hell, Logan meets Thomas Logan, who claims to be his real father. The X-Men lead a rescue attempt and go into his mind and the Phoenix burns the demons from his mind. Logan then plans to get revenge. Wolverine's Revenge Wolverine begins to track down the Red Right Hand, the group that sent him to Hell. The first target is Mystique and he manages to kill her, despite interference from Lord Deathstrike. Maverick gives Logan the location of the Red Right Hand. Personality Wolverine is a gruff loner who has a strong sense of personal honor. He also has a wild, animal-like nature to him and a savage or "berserker" rage which tries to control. He is also perfectly at home in the wilderness. Wolverine has established himself quickly as the X-Man most willing to permanently deal with their adversaries; "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice." He developed close friendships with his teammates Nightcrawler, whose personality diametrically opposed Wolverine's, and Colossus, who often performed the "fastball special" with him. He is something of a father figure to Natasha Romanoff, Shadowcat, Rogue, X-23, and Jubilee. He loved many women, including Rose, Itsu, Viper, Silver Fox, Phoenix, and Mariko. Only a few Wolverine truly trusts, which are Captain America and Jean Grey. | Powers = Wolverine is a mutant who has been given an unbreakable skeleton from Weapon X Program and augmented by Apocalypse. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds , severe burns covering most of his body , and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the adamantium his healing rate increases. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *'Immunity To Disease:' Wolverine's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains , support the weight of a dozen men with one arm and lift the 955 lb Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. Wolverine's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but no more than 2 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Wolverine has shown himself capable of fighting Arkady Rossovich (Omega Red) for over 24 hours, despite regular exposure to Omega Red's death spores. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets and Scott Summers' (Cyclops) optic blasts at near point blank range. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen and are equal to the likes of Steve Rogers' (Captain America) due to his superhumanly acute senses, although most of the time he relies highly on his regenerative healing factor. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Delayed Aging:' In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th Century. Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *'Animal Empathy:' Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. *'Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. *'Psionic Resistance:' Wolverine reveals that his mind is highly resistant to telepathic probing and assault due to the high level psionic shields implanted in his mind by Professor Charles Xavier. | Abilities = Master Tactician: Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent. When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head", which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan is capable of utilizing while in combat. He remembers Ogun teaching him Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Master Martial Artist: Wolverine has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, alongside Steve Rogers and Taskmaster, is considered one of the finest combatants on Earth. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a CIA operative, a samurai, a spy, and a member of the X-Men, Wolverine is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. He studied the samurai arts from a man who met the famed 17th century samurai Miyamoto Musashi, Ogun. Advanced Covert Ops Expert: Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. In the Weapon X comic he said: I can put six shots into a quarter... an' get change for the gum-machine. Skilled Mechanic: Along with Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Wolverine has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a long time. Multi-lingual: A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms. With his increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, he has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. Once he saw a kabuki play of The 47 Ronin (Genroku Ch?shingura) and remarked how it was one of the finest kabuki troupes he had seen. His exploits have further endowed him with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. | Strength = As a result of Wolverine's constant cellular regeneration and the additional weight and tensile strength of his skeleton he has some degree of superhuman strength enabling him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. The latest official handbook entry says that Wolverine is capable of lifting in excess of 800 lbs for brief periods due to his adamantium skeleton. | Weaknesses = * Muramasa Blade: Wolverine's only specific vulnerability known to date. Created by having his soul infused into the katana, the efficiency of his mutant healing factor is decreased dramatically if he sustains injury from the Muramasa Blade. Wolverine has been wounded once with the blade and, though the injury was very minor, it did not heal completely for several days. * Carbonadium Digestion: Wolverine's healing factor is also affected, though to a far less degree, if he ingests Carbonadium. *Wolverine's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. For instance, when he was fighting the Bruce Banner (Hulk), he was nearly killed by the Hulk's thunder claps due to his heightened sense of hearing. * Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage: Professor X once stated that Wolverine could be killed if his head becomes separated from his body, causing his brain the inability to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. But because of the addition of his adamantium-laced skeleton, the idea seems very unlikely. * Adamantium Poisoning: Adamantium has proven to secrete poison which stunts Wolverine's healing factor and feral rage by a very small degree. Even though he has it laced throughout his entire body it has not made a significant change in his abilities. However, the poisoning will endanger Wolverine's life if his healing factor fails on him, such as when an inhibitor field cancels out his mutant powers. * Admantium Allotropes: Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Wolverine to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these adamantium specimens. | Equipment = As Death, Logan was given an armor to wear to conceal his true identity. Normally he wears a standard X-Men uniform or street clothes. His gloves often have grooves in the forearm so they do not tear when he unsheathes his claws. * Adamantium Laced Skeleton: Not part of Wolverine's natural mutant attributes, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, are laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Wolverine's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of True Adamantium and Proto-Admantium (Captain America's Shield). However, Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. * ' Adamantium Beta:' The only known occurence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project. By the second part of the procedure when they laced his bones with Adamantium there was a reaction with his healing factor that bonded metal and bone. As a result the Adamantium "heals" just as his bones do. | Transportation = Various motorcycles, X-Men Blackbird, formerly Gateway, X-Men Stratojet | Weapons = Throughout his life, Wolverine has used a variety of bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords; as a samurai, he is especially skilled with the katana. He has also wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, and a spy. While he is highly skilled with firearms, he has stated on multiple occasions that he isn't fond of them and prefers to use bladed weapons. He had been shortly carrying the Muramasa, but, in , he passed it to Cyclops, so he could use it against him, should there be no other way of stopping Logan. Later it was stolen by Wolverine's son, Daken and laced to the underside of his two wrist's bone claws, similar to his father's bonding process, by Phineas Mason (Tinkerer). | Trivia = * While Wolverine has slain many henchmen, and even a few of his own super powered rogues, he has only ever killed two superheroes: Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar) and the Ed McDonough (Hornet). The former was eventually ressurrected. *In the [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Transformers_%282007%29 2007 Transformers movie], a scratched wall makes someone say "Freddy Krueger ruined the place". Then, Glen Whitmann (Anthony Anderson), said: "Freddy Krueger had four claws, and it's three. It's Wolverine!!!". Wolverine would later interact with Transformers in New Avengers Transformers 1. *Work in adamantium bonding was also done by American scientist Dr. Ronald Rankin, whose son Calvin would, years later, develop superhuman powers and become known as the Calvin Rankin (Mimic). Whether or not Rankin was directly involved in the experiment upon Logan is unknown. Years later, upon being confronted by his fellow X-Man, Warren Worthington (Archangel), after the latter has been surgically altered by the immortal mutant En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse), Logan sensed something "familiar---pain" in Archangel's scent, suggesting that technology created by Apocalypse was also involved in Logan's own transformation; curiously, Logan sensed no such familiarity when visiting a lair of Apocalypse himself, and a later allegation that Apocalypse was directly responsible for Wolverine's transformation appears to be misinformation. At this time the Weapon X Program is supposedly a joint US/Canadian operation, although some evidence indicates that it is being manipulated by an outside source, apparently the same individual who chose Logan as a subject. * Wolverine was rumored to originally intended to be a real wolverine, artificially evolved by the Herbert Wyndham (High Evolutionary). However, in 1976, Marvel rushed the character Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) into publication, and unable to come up with an origin in such a short time, used the origin they'd put aside for Wolverine (with the animal changed to a spider, obviously). This left Wolverine without an origin story for a number of years. The idea was later thrown out with the creators saying "we are interested in stories about humans, not evolved animals." * Wolverine was intended to be a teenager by co-creator Len Wein but that idea was dropped. * It was originally intended for Wolverine's Adamantium claws to be part of his gloves rather than part of his body. During his first full appearance in Incredible Hulk #181, the claws were shown as flat, straight, double-edged blades that were never extracted or retracted. This idea was changed by Chris Claremont because he felt that by not having the claws as part of his anatomy, then anyone could be Wolverine by simply putting on the gloves. * During Wolverine's first appearance, in Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #181, Wolverine's height it said to be 5'5". Wolverine's height is later retconned to 5'3" in his first writeup in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 #13. * Wolverine made a cameo appearance in the pages of DC's JLA #1. In the scene, Wolverine and Victor von Doom (Doctor Doom) are executed by a super-villain team known as the Hyperclan. Click here to see the image. * In the 1994 video game Wolverine: Adamantium Rage, Wolverine's height is incorrectly listed at 5'7" in a brief character bio the game provides for the primary characters. * A version of Wolverine appears in every X-Men Cartoon and Video Game ever made. * Marvel had a large number of fans in Canada and thought it would be a smart decision to create the first Canadian hero for Marvel. Thus the basis for Wolverine was created. * Wolverine carries a medical card stating that he is a war veteran who has had metal implants to help when at metal detectors in airports. * In the comic magazine, "Wizard", of their top 200 heroes, Wolverine was number 1. * In New X-Men Vol 1 148, Wolverine tells |Jean Grey that he once survived for six months under a glacier by eating strips off, of his own arm (with the healing factor re-growing it back). * Wolverine was once captured by S.H.I.E.L.D and imprisoned in "The Cage". His prisoner number was: 412075. | Marvel = Wolverine_(James_Howlett) | Wikipedia = Wolverine_(comics) | Links = * Marvel Directory * * * Adamantium | Notes = Enemies Wolverine's most prolific enemies, nemesis, and enemy organizations include Sabretooth, Roughouse, Apocalypse, Zachariah Ravenscraft (Bloodscream), Silas Burr (Cyber), Damage Control, Sentinels, Silver Samurai, Dark Riders, Wade Wilson (Deadpool), Tyler Dayspring (Genesis), The Hand, The Hellfire Club, Hulk, HYDRA, Yuriko Oyama (Lady Deathstrike), Magneto, Mister X, Robert Hunter (Nitro), Ogun, Viper, Weapon X (Team), Omega Red, Wendigo, Frank Castle (Punisher), Rapture, Reavers and Romulus. Relationships Logan's love interests include, but are not limited to Atsuko, Mariko Yashida, Silverfox, Itsu, Rose, Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (even though the interest was unreciprocated), Ororo Munroe (Storm), Felicia Hardy (Black Cat), Elektra Natchios, Rogue, Native, Seraph, Yukio, Doreen Green (Squirrel Girl), and even X-Men foe Raven Darkholme (Mystique). However, Itsu Akihiro and Ophelia Sarkissian (Viper) were the only women he ever actually married. }} hu:James Howlett (616) Category:Clan Yashida members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Department H Category:Department K Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Defenders members Category:Fantastic Four reserve members Category:198 members Category:The Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Howlett Family Category:Mechanics Category:Martial Arts Category:Espionage Category:Fencing Category:Multilingual Category:Adamantium Category:WWII Characters Category:Utopians Category:Hudson Family Category:Smoker Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Adamantium Claws Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Dating Characters Category:X-Men members Category:New Avengers members Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse members Category:Alpha Flight members Category:X-Force members Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Fear Itself